Japón allá vamos!
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Andrea y Niki dos chicas que viven en españa por causa del destino tienen que ir a estudiar a raimon donde conoceran a los chicos del inazuma eleven. Una de ellas conocera el amor a primera vista y la otra de caracter frio y calculador le robara el corazon a uno de los chicos del raimon. soy nueva aqui y esta historia la estoy escribiendo con una amiga, espero vuestras opiniones.
1. Chapter 1

**Japón allá vamos!**

**Andy: soy Andrea!**

**Niki: soy Niki  
**

**Las dos: y esto es Japón allá vamos!**

**Niki: en esta historia veremos como 2 chicas...**

**Andy: nosotras**

**Niki: viajan a Japón y conocen a los...**

**Andy: pesados**

**Niki: Chicos de Raimon y Inazuma Japon  
**

**Andy: que están todos en el mismo insti **

**Niki: y al conocerse surgirá amor, humor y bastante... **

**Andy: romances de nuestras parejas favoritas de Inazuma**

**Niki: como Mark y Silvia, Axel y Nelly **

**Andy: Shawn y Celia, Caleb y Camelia... y otras mas **

**Niki: bueno los personajes de Inazuma eleven no nos pertenecen**

**Andy: si nos pertenecieran Mark se habría casado con Silvia y no con la bruja de Nelly**

**Niki: bueno pues que disfruten de nuestra loca historia**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _Llamada Inesperada_

Todo ocurrió una noche lluviosa de noviembre...

Sonó el teléfono y Niki lo cogió:

Causa: ¿diga?

?: Hola Niki perdón por las horas pero es que me ha llegado un mail con malas noticias

Niki: -asustada- ¿cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado Andrea?

Andrea: el mail viene de Japón, con cretamente de la escuela Raimon

Niki: ahh no, no me digas que ha llegado el día de marcharte -traga saliva-

Andrea: si era mi compañera de intercambio, he de irme la semana que viene

Niki: pero, no, no puede ser, me quedare sola sin nadie con quien hablar, salir, estar en el equipo de fútbol

Andrea: no te preocupes Niki, estaré de vuelta, te conozco y podrás superarlo

Niki: no, no pienso dejarte ir así te juro que haré todo lo posible, no iras sola lo juro -con lágrimas en los ojos-

Andrea: espera, ¿estas llorando?, no puedes llorar por mí, algún día me iré para siempre y entonces ¿qué harás?

Niki: ese día aun, no ha llegado y no llegara ¿vale?, ahora debo dormir o mis padres se pondrán furiosos, adiós, nos veremos mañana

Andrea: adiós Niki y recuerda, no te vuelvas loca

Al día siguiente alguien despertó a Niki

?: -toc, toc- ¿hola? ¿Se puede entrar?

Era su padre que le traía el desayuno

Niki: si -adormilada- hola papa ¿que traes ahí?

Papa: traigo tostadas y zumo, tu zumo preferido, y también traigo...-misterioso-

Niki: ¿que traes? Papa no empieces con tus jueguecitos

Papa: a ver, Niki esto no te gustara pero... He encontrado un trabajo en Japón y nos tenemos que mudar

Niki: ¡¿qué?! -entusiasmada- gracias...

Papa: ¿cómo que gracias?, pensé que te enfadarías

Niki: no papa, porque Andrea me dijo que se iba a Japón por su intercambio

Papa: ah pues genial, nos vamos la semana que viene

Niki: ¡qué bien!

Papa: disfruta del desayuno -se va-

* * *

Después de haberle contado su noticia a Andrea, las chicas mas contentas que nunca estaban listas. Era el día del vuelo, y mientras embarcaban sus maletas, hablaron:

Andrea: bueno, al final no has tenido que hacer nada para venirte, ha salido solo

Niki: si, y me alegro de no haber tenido que mover un dedo

Andrea: entonces ¡allá vamos japón!

Niki: si, ¿preparada para una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas?

Andrea: si, Niki por supuesto y mas si estas tu a mi lado

* * *

**Andy: que os parece este es solo el prólogo la historia empieza en el siguiente capitulo**

**Niki: el capi este lo escribí yo sola -ase el signo de la victoria-**

**Andy: cómo sigas asi te vas aparecer a Mark**

**Mark: -aparece- me llamaban**

**Andy: y tú ases aquí incordio de futbolista  
**

**Mark: no se estaba jugando al fútbol y luego he aparecido aquí**

**Niki: pues ya te vas marchando**

**Mark: porque no me quieren**

**Las dos: porque te casaste con una bruja -echan a Mark de una patada-**

**Andy: bien nos libramos de el**

**Niki: bueno a lo que vamos ¿quieren dejar reviews?**

**Andy: ¿quieren que continuemos la historia?**

**Niki: ¿que actualicemos pronto?**

**Andy: y lo más importante... me mandan chocolate?**

**Niki: -se cae a lo anime- hay como eres**

**Andy: ya, lo que tú digas**

**Las dos: Sayonara, mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡BIENVENIDOS AL RAIMON!_**

**Andy: cómo no os queremos entretener  
**

**Niki: aquí tenéis el capi 2 de nuestra historia**

**Las dos: que la disfrutéis**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_¡BIENVENIDOS AL RAIMON!_

Era una soleada mañana en el instituto Raimon y los chicos del club de futbol entrenaban animadamente antes de entrar a clase

Mark: Puño de Furia, ja eso es todo lo que tienes Axel

Axel: tu ríete que cuando te despistes ya te marcare gol

Mark: aquí te espero, Xavier, Shawn sois los siguientes a tirar a puerta

Los dos: si

Mientras a lo lejos dos chicas miraban a los de Raimon entrenar. La primera era peli-negra, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cadera y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su estatura era la normal para una chica de casi 15 años y vestía el uniforme masculino de Raimon.

La segunda era rubia con el pelo ondulado que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, sus ojos eran de color verde y su estatura era la misma que la otra chica, vestía el uniforme femenino de Raimon con el lazo y la falda de color azul marino.

Entonces la oji-verde mirando a su amiga dijo:

?: No juegan nada mal ¿verdad? Andrea

Andrea: Tsk! Solo son unos aficionados, Niki

Niki: se nota que sigues de malhumor, ¿dime cuanto te va durar?

Andrea: hasta que me valla de Japón

Niki: entonces tienes enfado para rato

Andrea: tu Ríete

Niki: lo siento pero es que no entiendo porque estas así el programa de intercambio no dura depor vida

Andrea: y que, yo sigo odiando estar aquí

Niki: mentira, solo odias tener que asistir a clase en Japón y lo del cambio de hora

Andrea: para no odiarlo me muero de sueño por el maldito cambio y además en estos instis tienes que llevar uniforme y no pienso vestirme así ni muerta -señala el uniforme de Niki-

Niki: esta por sonar la campana será mejor que entremos

Andrea: vale, si no queda otra

-15 minutos después en la clase de 3A-

Profe: chicos callaos y saludad a vuestras nuevas compañeras, podéis entrar ya

La puerta se abre y entran Andrea y Niki a la clase que se queda en absoluto silencio

Profe: presentaos por favor,

Niki: me llamo Niki Williams vengo de Madrid, España y es un placer conoceros

Profe: bien señorita Williams siéntese al lado del señor Axel Blaze -Axel se levanta para que se pa quien es-

Niki: profesor si,-susurra-suerte Andrea

Profe: le toca a usted señorita

Andrea: soy Andrea Aldena, soy de Madrid, España y estoy aquí por un (estúpido) programa de intercambio

Profe: así que es usted el prodigio que venía a nuestro instituto

Andrea: pues si

profe: perfecto entonces la sentare a lado del señor Jude Sharp es el chico con mejores notas de todo el Raimon

Andrea: -dirigiéndose a su sitio- (por ahora)

Las horas pasaron y el tal esperado recreo llego pero antes de que las dos nuevas alumnas pudieran salir de la clase un grupo de personas se les acercó y un chico de banda naranja les dijo animadamente

Mark: hola soy Mark Evans bienvenidas al raimon

Niki: gracias

Silvia: queréis comer con nosotros, en la cafetería

Andrea: lo siento, vamos a inspeccionar un poco el insti, adiós -empieza a caminar hacia la salida-

Nelly: que le pasa a esa

Niki: lo siento es que venir a Japón le llego por sorpresa y no se encuentra de buen humor desde esta mañana cuando descubrió que tenía que llevar uniforme, bueno un gusto conoceros adiós -se marcha también-

-Con Andrea

Andrea: Me pregunto si hay biblioteca aquí

Niki: espérame quieres

Andrea: lo siento

Niki: porque fuiste bordo con Ellos

Andrea: no se hay algo en ellos que me pone furiosa

Niki: no será por el futbol ¿verdad?

Andrea: cambiemos de tema quieres

Niki: está bien, bueno que tal si nos vamos a comer

Andrea: conosco el sitio perfecto

-en la azotea-

Niki: here Andrea

Andrea: por qué no, es un sitio ideal

Niki: pensé que tenías miedo a las alturas

Andrea: mientras que no mire abajo, además vale la pena, la vista es hermosa

Niki: bien ... Pero solo para las Vistas

-6 minutos después-

Niki: ¿no vas a comer más?

Andrea: no tengo hambre, estoy llena

Niki: pero si no has comido más que la mitad del bocata

Andrea: pero me llene

Niki: comételo al bocata

Andrea: no quiero

Niki: si no te lo comes no voy contigo a la biblioteca

Andrea: está bien tu ganas

Niki: Lo

-3 minutos después en la entrada de la biblioteca-

Andrea: no está mal

Niki: ¡pero si tiene millones de libros!

Andrea: ya pero la de nuestro insti es más grande

Niki: en eso tienes razón, voy a coger un ordenador y tú

Andrea: veré si encuentro algo para leer -se marcha a una de las estanterías- a ver que encuentro, anda este parece curioso -coge el libro y le la cubierta- las mejores estrategias para vencer a tus rivales en el campo de futbol

Jude: -se acerca- perdona pero ese libro es mío

Andrea: no veo tu nombre escrito en el

Jude: pero era yo el que lo leía ayer

Andrea: se siente gafitas soy yo la que lo lee ahora

Jude: pero es un libro de futbol, no creo que te interese

Andrea: perdona, pero aunque sea una chica puedo estar interesada en este deporte machista

Jude: yo no quise decir que...

Andrea: tranquilo ya te entendí y toma tu libro ya me lo había leído antes y que sepas que esas estrategias no son fiables -se marcha de hay

Jude: -mura como se marcha- (se ha ido, pero la próxima vez me disculpare)

-Con Niki

Niki: me encantan estos juegos de operar gente

Andrea: hola

Niki: paseos, Andrea lo que pasa?

Andrea: nada solo que me encontré con un chico

Niki: y que paso

Andrea: nada era un verdadero estúpido, y tu que aces

Niki: jugar a operar a uno de la rodilla

Andrea: qué asco Niki como juegas a eso

Niki: porque es divertido

Andrea: si eso te divierte no quiero saber lo que te fascina

Y haci paso el recreo y las clases que aún faltaban pasaron rápidamente para las chicas y al sonar la campana de salida se marcharon rápidamente del instituto.

* * *

**Andy: que les pareció muy horrible porque lo escribí todo yo y quiero saber la opinión**

**Niki: así que ya sabes manda unos reviews para que Andy se dé cuenta de que tiene talento para esto**

**Andy: que van mal ¿Todos los comentarios**

**Niki: ten un poco más de fe amiga**

**Andy: bueno, aquí el capitulo**

**Niki: intentaremos actualizar**

**Las dos: Sayonara, mata ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

_EL MUNDO REALMENTE ES UN PAÑUELO_

**Andy: hola mundo y gente de pluton **

**Niki: antes de que paséis a leer el fic queremos areclar unos malentendidos en el prologo de la historia**

**Andy: como por ejemplo en el principio cuando dice **{Causa: causa de soja} **o cuando aparece **{ Marcos y Silvia}

**Niki: en realidad quieren decir {Niki: soy Niki} y en el otro dice {Mark y Silvia}**

**Andy: que conste que nosotras somo endakis de corazón, sentimos los errores pero algo paso y no nos dejo correjirlos**

**Niki: asta borramos la historia un par de veces pero el error no se iba**

**Andy: bueno no los entre tenemos mas y si ven mas fallos por favor digan lo y les explicaremos lo que no entiendan**

**Niki: y ahora por fin les dejamos con el fic, Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_El mundo realmente es un pañuelo_

-Mientras comian- {esto ocurre el mismo día}

Niki: mas te vale comerlo todo, sobre todo las verduras

Andrea: pero es que tienen un sabor malo... !pareces mi madre¡

Niki: me convertire en ella si no lo haces, cambiando de tema ¿te gustaria venir a investigar la Ciudad Inazuma conmigo?

Andrea: No puedo, comienza Pokemon y sabes que nunca me lo pierdo

Niki: Como quieras ire de todas formas...

* * *

(Narrador: Niki)

Sali de la casa (mas bien mansión) de Andrea y mientras iba por las calles de Inazuma, agotada, fui ala Rivera del Rio para descansar haciendo unos dibujos del aquel lugar.

Me senté en aquella hierva, fresca y verde y me dispuse a pintar el paisaje del lugar, pero algo me distrajo y mis dibujos rodaron hacia el campo de fútbol, entonces un chico pelirojo y de mediana estatura se acerco a aquel desastre de papel y los ojeo uno a uno. Baje corriendo hacia los dibujos para cogerlos porque me daba vergüenza que los viera.

Niki: gracias, pero ya puedo yo sola

Xavier: te vi esta mañana en clase, te llamabas Niki ¿no?

Niki: si y tu eres Xavier ¿no?

Xavier: si, soy Xavier Foster,

Niki: pues en tal caso, Xavier ¿te importaria apartar la mirada de mis dibujos? Me da mucha vergüenza que alguien los vea

Xavier: adentro porque tendria avergonzarte

Niki: pero si son horribles

Xavier: -coje uno de los dibujos y empieza a mirarlos- este es muy bueno ¿cuando te ha dado tiempo a dibujarme?

Niki: -le quita el dibujo- esto... hm, no eres tu...

Xavier: ¡pero si somos clavaditos!

Niki: no eres tu, en serio, lo dibuje antes de llegar aquí

Mark: -aparece de quien sabe donde- Xavier ¡te estoy esperando para ver si esta vez marcas algún gol! -se va y se le oye gritar- ¡Venga chicos juguemos al fútbol!

Xavier: lo siento debo irme, pero esto no acaba aquí... -se va-

Niki: (lleva razón, madre mía, existe de verdad, es el chico de mis dibujos) -susurra- esto es un primicia, debo contárselo a Andrea -mira a Xavier- ¡¿tendra novia?!

Y así es como descubrí que el dicho de "El mundo es un pañuelo" y ¡es cierto!

* * *

-Al dia siguiente en el instituto Raimon-

Niki: Andrea me dejas los deberes de mate

Andrea: -le da los deberes-

Niki: gracias

Andrea: cuando vas a empezar a hacer los deberes de mate por tu cuenta

Niki: cuando descubra para que me va a servir esto en la vida

Andrea: todo es cultura Niki

Niki: cultura aburrida

Andrea: bueno, tengo que irme a cultura clásica

Niki: yo ha plástica

Andrea: entonces nos vemos en el recreo

Niki: vale, por cierto sabrás llegar a la clase de cultura

Andrea: por supuesto, ¿crees que no se donde esta la clase?

Niki: pero si no tienes ni idea

Andrea: cierto pero ya la encontrare

Niki: Andrea tu sentido de la orientación es pésima

Andrea: no es verdad

Niki: asta te pierdes de camino al instituto

Andrea: es porque no conosco bien las calles

Niki: no me referia ha Japón

Andrea: Tsk!, di lo que quieras pero encontrare al aula yo sola -se va-

Niki: si luego se pierde no es mi culpa

Xavier: tranquila seguro que encuentra el aula

Niki: tu no la conoces es un caso perdido

Xavier: jajaja, VENGA Vamos a plástica

* * *

-Con Andrea-

Andrea: aver, aver clase de cultura , clase de cultura pues aquí no esta -mira a todos lados- genial ya me he vuelto a perder y encima llegare tarde a clase -se pone a caminar pero derrepente oye que alguien la llama y se gira-

Jude: Andrea, hola que haces aquí

Andrea: y a ti que te importa

Jude: solo preguntaba

Andrea: esta bien voy a clase de cultura clásica

Jude: estas segura

Andrea: claro por que lo dices

Jude: por que este es el área de 2º, el aula de cultura esta en la otra punta del instituto

Andrea: y si esta tan lejos que haces aquí que yo sepa estamos en la misma clase de cultura

Jude: es que tuve que venir a ayudar en algo ami hermana

Andrea: hermana?

Jude: si pero no hay tiempo para charlas tenemos que irnos ya a clase

Andrea: como que irnos, quien te ha dicho que vallamos a ir juntos

Jude: bueno como se que estas perdida pensé que querrías que fuéramos juntos a clase

Andrea: no estoy perdida

Jude: si tu lo dices -cojeé de la mano a Andrea-

Andrea: -roja- que haces sueltame

Jude: llegaremos tarde hay que correr

Andrea: y ami que, te he dicho que me sueltes

Jude: pero te puedes perder así que no te quejes -sale corriendo junto con Andrea-

-5 minutos despues-

Andrea: llegamos por fin

Jude: ves no era para tanto

Andrea: Tsk!, por cierto serias tan amable de soltarme la mano ya

Judas:-rojo- lo siento

Andrea: bueno, entremos a clase, la profe aun no llego

Jude: sera lo mejor

Cuando la profe llego se sentó en su mesa y mirando detenidamente a sus alumnos dijo con vos alegre y emocionada:

Profe: bueno chicos para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva alumna a remos un trabajo de mitología griega, os podre por parejas y elegireis a un dios de la antigua Grecia y...

* * *

El timbre sono anunciando el recreo y en clase de cultura clásica los alumnos se disponían a salir mientras hablaban en parejas sobre el trabajo

Andrea: (tengo la suerte mas mala del mundo, mira que tocarme con sharp en el trabajo)

Jude: oye Andrea quieres que comamos juntos y haci hablamos del trabajo

Andrea: no puedo, voy a comer con Niki

Jude: si quieres te ayudo a buscarla

Andrea: no necesito tu ayuda -comienza a caminar-

Judas:-sige la-

Andrea: no me sigas

Jude: no te sigo me aseguro de que no te pierdes

Andrea: da igual tu solo déjame en paz

Jude: cuando encontremos a Niki

Andrea: eres un pesado de remate, déjame sola

Jude: solo déjame guiarte a la clase de plástica

Andrea: Tsk!

Jude: -sonrie- tomare eso como un si

Segundos después Jude y Andrea se encontraban en frente de la clase de plástica pero esta estaba casi vacía solo la profesora de arte se allaba hay que con tono divertido dijo:

Profe: lo siento chicos Niki se marcho ya ase un rato con Xavier, les esculle decir que iban a comer juntos

Andrea: -muy sorprendida- (Niki cuando te vea te enteras ò_ó)

Jude: gracias profesora

Los dos comienzan a caminar sin rumbo asta que un ruido de hambre rompe el silencio entre los chicos

Jude: jajaja, parece que tienes hambre Andrea

Andrea:-avergonzada- y ati que te importa

Jude: no te pongas así, venga vamos a comer -la coje de la mano y empieza a correr-

* * *

Andrea: donde estamos?

Jude: en el invernadero, es genial verdad

Andrea: bastante

Hacia apenas unos minutos los dos chicos habían llegado al invernadero del instituto raimon un lugar lleno de plantas y arboles donde los chicos podían ir a sentarse a almorzar mientras contemplaban la vegetación. Andrea y Jude ya sentados en uno de los bancos comían sus bocadillos con un silencio algo incomodo para los dos, cuando derrepente al chico de capa se le ocurrió algo para romper el silencio, una disculpa para la pelinegra.

Jude: oye Andrea ahora que me acuerdo quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer

Andrea: -mirada asesina-

Jude: no fue mi intención decir que por ser una chica no podías interesarte por el fútbol

Andrea: -lo mira fijamente- dices la Verdad Sharp

Jude: de verdad de la buena

Andrea: bueno pues disculpas aceptadas

Jude: gracias -sonrie-

El resto de la hora se la pasaron hablando y para sorpresa de la chica, tenia muchas cosas en común con el pero eso no cambiaba que seguiría comportándose de manera fría y calculadora con el por que aun que debía reconocer que el chico comenzaba a caerle bien aun que fuera solo un poquito, ella sabia muy bien que no podia confiar en los demás, solo en aquellas personas que se habían ganado su confianza como su amiga Niki.

* * *

**Andy: y asta aquí el capitulo de hoy**

**Niki: que les ha parecido, creen que surgirá algo entre nuestros 2 chicos de inazuma y nuestras protagonistas**

**Andy: y que piensan sobre el comportamiento de Andrea y el de Niki**

**Niki: creen que Jude siente algo por la chica o simplemente quiere ser su amigo**

**Andy: y por ultimo...**

**Las dos: nos dejaran algún comentario por favor, sayonara!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_EL PLAN DE LOS CHICOS_

**Niki: que tal gente como se encuentran**

**Andy: yo súper contenta acabo de ver los comentarios que nos mandaron**

**Niki: y queríamos darles las gracias a Juan y a Marta**

**Andy: chicos gracias por comentar**

**Las dos: arigatou!**

**Andy: bueno y ahora que comience el cap en 3...2...1...0**

**Niki: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

-Con Niki- (esto ocurre el mismo día del cap anterior)

Niki: Xavier, no me parece justo haber dejado sola a Andrea con Jude, ella no soporta a los Inazuma

Xavier: !Qué más da¡ si vais a estar aquí por un tiempo digo yo que tendrá que acostumbrarse ha estar rodeada de algunos chicos, además conozco a Jude y estará en muy buenas manos y tu conmigo también...

Niki: ¿ha, sí? Eso lo dudo mucho

Xavier: pues no lo dudabas tanto cuando me dibujaste incluso antes de conocerme

Niki: en serio, ¿todabia sigues con eso?

Xavier: si y seguiré hasta averiguar el porque de esos dibujos

Niki: vale, te lo contare, pero solo si juras que no lo dirás... pero me da mucha vergüenza

Xavier: lo juro y es lo que mas deseo saber de ti

Niki: pues el caso es que siempre he dibujado al chico ideal para mi, algo así como el hombre con el que desearía estar hasta el fin de mis días y... nunca pensé que existiría por eso cuando llegue y te vi se me cayeron los dibujos por asombro...

Xavier: -sonrojado- ah así que era eso -se rasca la cabeza- pues me quede alucinado cuando los vi y no sabia porque?... Me alegro de ser yo, porque también me fije en ti en el primer día.

Nikki: Ah, si?

Sonó el timbre y los chicos comieron los últimos bocados de sus almuerzos, luego, sin dejarse nada loa dos fueron cogidos de la mano y sonrojados por el pasillo hacia el aula de música.

Después de que acabaran las ultimas clases Jude y Xavier se quedaron solos:

Xavier: ¿qué tal el almuerzo?

Jude: no ha ido mal, gracias por lo de hoy, aunque ella aun no ha cogido confianza con migo

Xavier: al contrario que ati, Niki y yo nos hemos sincerado y al volver para clase de música me ha cogido la mano

Jude: pues a mi Andrea cuando lo he intentado me ha dicho "suéltame"

Xavier: ¿y que esperabas?, si se nota a simple vista que ella tiene un aura muy oscura a su alrededor

Jude: aun así, es esas son las cosas que me gustan de ella y ademas creo que esa no es su verdadera personalidad

* * *

Era sábado y en la mansión Aldena las chicas hablaban de lo ocurrido ayer, sentadas en uno de los 3 salones mientras veían, bueno Andrea veía pokemon:

Andrea: no me puedo creer que me dejaras sola ayer

Niki: pero ¡Andrea no lo hice queriendo! Xavier me invito

Andrea: haber dicho que no

Niki: no podía hacerlo sabes que le tengo debilidad

Andrea: Claro como estas tan enamorada de el

Niki: tampoco, es para tanto y... ¿con quien la pasante tu?

Andrea: con nadie -mira a otro sitio-

Niki: no lo creo, se que eres incapaz de comer sola

Andrea: esta bien... me encontré con Sharp cuando iba a clase de cultura

Niki: ¿y? Sigue

Andrea: y cuando fui ha buscarte la profe me dijo que habías ido con Xavier, entonces me fui a comer...

Niki: pero no sola ¿verdad?

Andrea: -mirando a otro lado- no...no fue sola

Niki: ¿con quien?

Andrea: con un idiota con gafas raras

Niki: Jude, ¿verdad? No se como odias tanto a ese chico

Andrea: no es que lo odie

Niki: ¿entonces?

Andrea: Simplemente que ...

Niki: ¿te gusta?

Andrea: - se levanta del sofá, enfadada y gritando- No digas tonterías ¿Ami?, gustarme ¿Sharp?

Niki: -burlándose- tienes razón no te gusta ¡te encanta!

Andrea: Tsk! Me Voy A Tomar aire fresco-se va-

Niki: y pensar que hace unas horas estaba tranquila

* * *

_**FLASH BACK **_

Mientras las chicas desayunaban.

Andrea: me muero de sueño

Niki: eso te pasa por quedarte despierta asta las tantas

Andrea: no es mi culpa, me estaba asiendo un maratón de animes, ademas no estaría muerta de sueño sino me hubieras levantado tan temprano de la cama

Niki: como que temprano si son las 12:00

Andrea: lo que digo temprano

Niki: hay Andrea si por ti fuera solo saldrías de la cama para ir a jugar al fútbol

Andrea: -mira a otro lado- cambiando de tema, mama me dijo que tus padres llamaron

Niki: pues si digieron que tendré que vivir contigo y tu familia asta que los trasladen a Inazuma

Andrea: genial y como les va en Hokkaido

Niki: se mueren de frio

Andrea: ya veo, jaja

Niki: jajajaja, por cierto estaba pensando en unirme a un club del raimon

Andrea: a cual

Niki: al de fútbol como gerente

Andrea: de verdad

Niki: si así no estaré tan aburrida por las tardes ( y podre ver muy seguido a Xavier)

Andrea: es por Xavier verdad

Niki: -mira a otro lado- que... no es cierto

Andrea: se te nota mucho

Niki: bueno puede que quiera estar con el un poquito

Andrea: pues adelante únete al club

Niki: no quieres unirte tu también

Andrea: me conoces lo suficiente para saber mi respuesta

Niki: vale no insisto mas, si no quieres jugar al fútbol por que estemos aquí aya tu

Andrea: pues vale

Niki: genial, el lunes le diré a Xavier para que me ayude a entrar al club

Andrea: te deseo suerte esos chicos son unos plastas

Niki: y tu como lo sabes

Andrea: solo hay que verlos para darse cuenta

Niki: hay como eres, alguna ves dejaras de ser tan fría con los demás

Andrea: je, tal vez, nunca se sabe

Niki: haber si cuando tengas novio te sigues comportando así

Andrea: Niki no digas tonterías sabes que pienso que los chicos son unos tontos

Niki: eso es porque aun no has encontrado al que te aga "tilin"

Andrea:-superroja-Niki

Niki: jajaja

_**Fin del flash back  
**_

* * *

(**narrador: Andrea)**

Salí corriendo del salón y me dirigí a la calle a que me diera el aire, una vez afuera no pude evitar pensar en lo que me había dicho Niki, yo enamorada de Sharp era absurdo como podía decir ella tal cosa, para mi el amor era una gran estupidez. Camine sin rumbo hasta que sin darme cuenta llegue a una ribera la misma en la que se habían conocido Niki y Xavier, mientras pasaba de largo por el lugar me fije que en el campo de fútbol había varias personas entrenando y para mi desgracia eran ellos, los chicos del club de fútbol a los que tanto odiaba, la razón de mi odio era simple y tal vez algo infantil pero aun así tenia muy claro por que los odiaba y es que al verlos jugar tan felices, tan amigos los unos con los otros, ver lo mucho que confiaban en sus compañeros y tal asía que en mi interior despertara un sentimiento de tristeza, de añoranza por que me habían alejado de mis amigos, mi hogar, toda mi felicidad al venir a vivir a japón. Los miro jugar por unos instantes y entonces me percato de que me están mirando y en sus rostros veo la preocupación y el miedo pero no entiendo el por que asta que me quito los auriculares y comprendo que están avisándome de que un balón se dirige a mi a gran velocidad pero veo en ellos la sorpresa cuando ven que no me aparto sino que me rio del peligro y que me dispongo a chutar ese balón.

En pocos segundo veo que el balón esta a centímetros de mi cara y entonces me dispongo a saltar para luego con algo de fuerza mandar el balón a portería o lo que es lo mismo tirarle el chut a la cabeza del portero y capitán del equipo. Entonces veo sus caras de asombro al ver mi reacción y se quedan mirando pero luego parece que se percatan que su capitán se encuentra desmayado en la portería y van a ayudarlo.

Yo por el contrario me encuentro victoriosa y me importa poco lo que le a pasado a Mark, los contemplo un instante y antes de seguir mi camino les hecho una mirada de frialdad y que posiblemente diga "alejaos de mi" algo que seguro hasta su capitán entendería.

* * *

(**narrador: normal**)

Después de que Andrea se fuera en el campo de la ribera

Silvia: -al lado de Mark- Mark como te encuentras, te duele algo

Mark: creo que todo me da vueltas y por que hay 3 Silvias X_X

Kevin: esa chica seguro que lo hiso a posta

Jude: retira eso Kevin, Andrea no aria tal cosa

Kevin: y tu como es que la conoces

Jude: a... bueno, pues yo -rojo-

Axel: ella esta en nuestra clase, Kevin

Shawn: aunque la conos cais me ha parecido ver algo extraño en ella

Jude: puede que le pase algo, voy a ver si la encuentro -se va-

Celia: espera Jude, se ha ido...

Nelly: pasa algo Celia

Celia: No, sólo me sorprendió

Nelly: el que

Celia: que Jude este enamorado

* * *

(**Narrador: Andrea**)

Paseaba tranquilamente viendo lo que me rodeaba mientras que escuchaba una canción de Miku Hatsune, pero entonces siento que alguien me toca el hombro y me dispongo a darle una patada a quien quiera que sea. Entonces me fijo que el chico que me toco el hombro no es otro que el pesado de Sharp y me contengo de darle un patadaso por algún extraño motivo, entonces le digo:

Andrea: que quieres Sharp

Jude: me tenias preocupado

Andrea:-sorprendido-preocupado millas

Jude: -rojo- bueno es que te vi con una cara tan seria que pensé que te pasaba algo

Andrea: pues estoy bien, ya puedes largarte

Jude: no seas así, ya se te invito a un helado

Andrea: mira sospechoso- por que?

Jude: porque el balón que casi te da, en parte fue culpa mía

Andrea: -mira a otro lado- bueno, pero solo porque me invitas a un helado que si no...

Jude: genial, vamos conozco una heladería que vende unos helados riquísimos

Andrea: eso ya lo veremos

-10 minutos después-

Andrea: este helado es súper-mega-rico

Jude: -cara victoriosa- te lo dije

Andrea: vale tenias razon -sonrisita-

Jude: jajaja -se queda mirando a la chica- (que linda esta)

Andrea: -alza la ceja- por que me miras tanto

Jude: por que tu sonrisa es hermosa

Andrea: -roja como el pelo de Xavier- …... (por que me pongo roja no entiendo, que me pasa) bueno se hace tarde tengo que volver a casa

Judas:-triste-tan pronto

Andrea: si

Jude: pues te acompaño a casa

Andrea: no ase falta tienes que volver al entrenamiento

Jude: tranquila por uno que me pierda no pasara nada

Andrea: no vas a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿verdad?

Jude: tu lo has dicho

Andrea: esta bien tu ganas

-15 minutos después-

Jude: vives aquí -contempla la gran mansión de Andrea-

Andrea: si, sorprendido

Jude: si pero no por lo que tu piensas

Andrea: a que te refieres

Jude: -sonriendo- veras yo vivo en la mansión de la calle siguiente

Andrea: quieres decir que...

Jude: si, somos vecinos

Andrea: (porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi) genial, pues adiós y gracias por acompañarme

Jude: no hay de que, bueno nos vemos mañana Andrea

Andrea: si -entra en la mansión- que día el de hoy por dios

* * *

**Niki: y bien que les pareció**

**Andy: den su opinión de la historia por que un comentario ayuda a que los médicos encuentren la cura para la Markitis**

**Niki: una grabe enfermedad que ase que den ganas de jugar al fútbol**

**Andy: eso es todo por hoy**

**Niki: pero antes una pregunta**

**Andy: pregunta?**

**Niki: si, querido publico ¿de todos los Inazuma cual creen que sera capas de ganarse el corazón de la fría y gruñona de Andrea?**

**Andy: oye! que clase de pregunta es esa, si esta bien claro que chico es**

**Niki: así y por que no lo dices **

**Andy: mega-roja-Nunca**

**Niki: bien asta aquí el capitulo**

**Andy: intentaremos publicar lo antes posible**

**Las 2: sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Niki: hola que hay mundo, como lo llevan**

**Andy: aqui estamos de vuelta Niki y yo para traerles en primicia un nuevo capitulo**

**Niki: esperamos que lo disfruten y les damos las gracias por sus comentarios **

**Andy: y ahora como bien saben Inazuma Eleven no nos pertecene, es de Level-5 y...**

**Niki: adelante con la historia antes de que esta se ponga otra vez con sus quejas sobre Level-5**

**Andy: oye! yo no me quejo digo la verdad**

**Niki: ya, ya lo que tu digas**

* * *

Capitulo 5: _Gerente nueva, puede que experiencias nuevas._

El lunes despues de las clases, Niki fue a la residencia del Inazuma Japón en busca de Mark para que le hiciera parte del equipo, como no, acompañada de Xavier:

Niki: de veras ¿has de acompañarme? ¿para que? No tengo 2 años

Xavier: sabes que si yo estoy delante tendras mas posiblidades

Niki: ¡tu she!... que pasillo mas largo...

Xavier: si, es esta es su habitacion ¿entramos?

Niki: si, pero la educacion lo primero -toca la puerta-

Xavier: false false ...

Mark: -abre la puerta y bosteza- hola chicos buahhh, ¿que haceis aqui tan temprano?

Los dos: ¡¿temprano?! Si son las dos de la tarde... -gotita anime-

Mark: pues eso, ¡era la hora de mi siesta celestial!

Xavier: sentimos la interrupcion pero Niki queria consultarte algo

Mark: adelante, tengo una cama esperando

Niki: pues, haber queria saber si podia unirme a vuestro club de futbol como gerente

Mark: ¡como! Eso es genial -le agarra las manos y empieza a dar saltitos- ¡estas dentro!

Niki: vale, gracias -ojos estrellas- te aseguro que no te arrepentiras jamas

Xavier: -enviando una mirada asesina a Mark-

Marca: vaaale, vaaale ya la humor Suelto-susurra- que caracter

Niki: bueno, supongo que deberia irme ya, adios Mark... venga Xavier vaaamonos -empujandolo-

Xavier: -sigue con su mirada- esto no acabaa aaqui -grita-

Mark: este chico deberia calmarse un poco, casi me come -susurra- bueno, en fin ¡camaaa allá voy! -cierra la puerta-

(Con NIKI)

Niki: Puedes dejar de querer que te empuje, me resulta desagradable.

Xavier: Vaaaale -se incorpora-

Niki: -cambiando el tema- No deberías haberle tratado así. Simplemente estaba feliz, incluso yo ya lo conzco, ¿Cómo es que tú aún no le has cogido el tranquillo?

Xavier: Si, pero lo he visto taan cerca...

Niki: ¿Cerca de quién?

Xavier: De ti.

Niki: Pe, pe, pero si haces eso con Mark por mí imaginate si no me hubiera enamorado de ti y tú, en cambio, si de mí... hubieras matado a cualquiera que se me acercase.

Xavier: Supongo, pero, si te hace feliz cambiaré, sabes que haría cualquer cosa por tí.

Niki: -roja- eso sería perfecto, oye acabo de acordarme -corre- vamos a la biblioteca con Andrea, antes de que a Jude se le ocurra acercarse a ella.

Xavier: ¡¿qué?! -susurra- aaaah, chicas nunca las entendere.

* * *

_30 minutos antes_

Despues de las clases y de aguantar las suplicas de Niki para que fuera con ella aver a los Inazuma (cosa que acabo con un gran No por parte de la pelinegra), Andrea se encontraba en la biblioteca rodeada de libros cosa que le encantaba pero, su paz duro poco debido a que cierto chico con capa roja habia aparecido y sin decir nada se habia sentado al lado suya.

Andrea: ¿que haces aqui?

Jude: leer

Andrea: ¿no podrias hacerlo en otra mesa?

Jude: noo quedan libres, oye ¿que libro lees?

Andrea: La hija de la noche, va sobre vampiros -hace una especie de gesto vampiro-

Jude: oye me asustastes, cambiando de tema ¿por que no te unes al equipo?

Andrea: oh no, no me gusta llevar falda como las otras (y odio a los Inazuma)

Jude: ¿quien ha dicho de gerente? Me referia a jugadora

Andrea: ah no gracias (os odio), no tengo mano para el futbol

Jude: no tienes por que usarlas -giño-

Andrea: no me hace gracia -mirada asesina-

Jude: em, vale no tienes sentido del humor pero por favor no me mates -suplico-

Andrea: jaja

Jude: bueno he deirme a casa, adios

Andrea: (no vuelvas)...

_Al cabo de 10 minutos_

Andrea: -leyendo- y entonces...

Jude: hola de nuevo, siento ser pesado pero queria decirte que si quieres venir el martes por la mañana a vernos entrenar -sonrie-

Andrea: lo mas seguro por qué ...

Jude: (toma ya por fin va ha verme) aja

Andrea: cómo decia es muy seguro de que valla por qué Niki va a tratar de unirse a vuestro equipo

Jude: ¿como jugadora? -sorprendido-

Andrea: no, que va ella es lo contrario ami pero aun asi es mi mejor amiga y confio en ella

Jude: (asi que si confia en Niki, ella podria ayudarme a conseguir pasar mas rato con Andrea y meterla en el equipo) ahh, pues alo mejor tu experiencia aqui te ayuda a confiar en alguien mas

Andrea: no creo, soy un poco anti-social

Jude: yo te ayudare a cambiar eso -sonrie-

Andrea: no, no, no, ni hablar la ultima vez que Niki me intento ayudar en eso ella acabo dentro de una fuente -rie de recordarlo-

Jude: ¿como?

Andrea: no preguntes, y ahora puedo leer en paz? Me gustaria saber lo que le paso a la vaca desangrada por dos agujeros en el cuello

Jude: vaale, hasta el martes te espero ver -giño-

Andrea: (que pesado, ojala se valla ya con sus amiguitos, esos en los que tanto confia y tan contento va siempre, nose por que lo odio si parece un super heroe y no se en especial cual es la sensacion que siento, lo odio y a la vez me siento protejida con el) adios, hasta el martes a lo mejor

* * *

_De vuelta al presente con Niki y Xavier:_

Y así corrieron hasta llegar a aquel lugar alborotado de libros donde se encontraba Andrea.

Una vez allí:

Niki: Ohhh no ... Demasiado tarde.

Xavier: ¿Cómo?

Niki: Ves su cara, en ella pone "odio" en letra mayúscula, Jude ha pasado por aquí, pobre Andrea, a ella no le gustan los chicos -se acercan los dos-

Andrea: Hola chicos.

Xavier: Andrea ¿estás bien?

Andrea: que te importa.

Niki: Andreaaaa-mirada asesina-

Andrea: Vale, vale, Jude ha estado aquí y...

Niki: Os habeís peleado, ¿No es así?

Andrea: Si te parece estoy así por gusto.

Niki: Bueno, no seas borde con él, sabes que solo se preocupa por ti.

Andrea: No me digas, por eso mismo soy así.

Niki: Intentalo, verás como todo mejorará. Mirame ami no soy borde y mira como estoy -coge del brazo a Xavier y el se sonroja-

Andrea: Motivos de más para serlo.

Niki: Intentalo, y ahora volvamos a casa, Adiós Xavier.

Xavier: Adiós Niki -la abraza, ella se une- Te veo mañana en el entrenamiento matutino -se va-

* * *

De vuelta a la Mansión Aldena:

Niki: Mañana empieza mi primer día como gerente.

Andrea: Vale pero no pienso ir contigo.

Niki: porque...

Andrea: Primero no soy parte del equipo (ni quiero serlo porque los detesto) y segundo tu sabes a la hora que empieza.

Niki: a sí mismo de las 07:40

Andrea: Por eso no pienso levantarme tan temprano ni muerta.

Niki: Porfa ven conmigo -agarra sus brazos y tira de ellos-

Andrea: A ver, si resulta que voy ¿qué me darías a cambio? -cara de pillina-

Niki: Mi postre durante una semana -dice victoriosa- perooo debes venir toooda la semana.

Andrea: ¿Yo? ¿una semana aguantando a los Inazuma? Estarás de broma, tú nunca me...

Niki: ¿haría eso? Claro que si...-sonrisa malvada-

Andrea: -gotita anime- vaaale (no pienso portarme bien con ellos, demasiado estoy haciendo).

Niki: Di que si, lo pasaremos genial y podrás ver a Jude -le golpea el hombro-

Andrea: No empieces, sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta (que me halla invitado al mejor helado del mundo no significa nada).

Niki: vale, vamos rápido llegarás tarde a ver Pokemon.

Andrea: Cooorre -empieza a correr dejando humo a su rastro-

Niki: vale como quieras -empieza también-

* * *

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y en la mansión Aldena, Andrea aunque Niki le gritase Pokemon, a ella no le importaba.

Niki: Andrea despierta o no hay postre

Andrea: esta bien ya bajo -dormida-

Niki: Andrea, aquí esta Jude -miente-

Andrea: -da un salto- ¡¿Cómo!? -roja-

Niki: Era broma, pero si me dijo que nos veríamos allí.

Andrea: Te felicito, ¡Me has despertado! Eres una experta del nivel 40.

Niki: Anda vistete con ese horrible chándal , buajj -lo tira a su cama- . Yo me pondre mi fladita y mi camisa -se va a su habitación dando brincos-

Andrea: Tsk! Ni que esas falditas las salvaran, para los entretenamientos es mucho mejor chándal, y yo ni muerta me pondría eso -gotita anime- uishh como de cansada estoy por dios.

30 minutos después.

Niki: vamos, rapido Jude me dijo que vivia una calle siguiente de tu mansion y me dijo que nos veriamos en la esquina -cara de pillina-

Andrea: ah pues vale

comienzan a caminar por la lujosa calle "luxurious" hasta llegar a la esquina donde se encontraba Jude con su capa roja y sus gafas misteriosa:

Niki: hola Jude, buenos dias -mirando a Andrea de reojo y susurra- no seas brusca

Jude: hola Niki, hola Andrea, buenos dias a ambas

Andrea: buenos dias Jude, oye sera mejor que empecemos a caminar o llegareis tarde

Niki: hay que cabeza la mia -susurra-

Andrea: ¿que ocurre? -mirada confusa-

Niki: me deje la carpeta con mis dibujos en casa -gotita anime-

Andrea: -mirada asesina-

Jude: valla -rojo- que pena -se rasca la cabeza-

Niki: sii, bueno idcaminando vosotros, que ya os pillare

Jude: -susurra- gracias

Niki: de nada

Andrea: Tsk!

cuando niki se fue

Jude: bueno sera mejor que sigamos

Andrea: ...

Jude: pasa algo

Andrea: estoy pensando

Jude: en que

Andrea: ¿cómo vengarme Niki Dejarme sola por segunda vez

Jude: oye que yo estoy aqui

Andrea: (mas motivo para vengarme) ya...

Jude: ahora que me acuerdo, terminaste de leer esa parte del libro de vampiros

Andrea: si -emocionada- no veas que final tuvo el libro

Jude: pense que ivas por el principio

Andrea: y asi era pero ya me lo he terminado

Jude: valla velocidad

Andrea: el libro era corto, ademas soy capas de leer muy rapido

Jude: entonces eres una debora libros

Andrea:-sonrie- tu lo ha dillo Jude

Jude: vaya es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre

Andrea: -roja- es que tu apellido me gusta mucho

Jude: de verdad

Andrea: si, su significado en ingles me fascina

Jude: pues gracias, nunca me habian dillo algo asi

Andrea: entonces no te importa que te llame asi aveces

Jude: -la mira y sonrie- vale pero solo porque eres tu

Andrea: -sonrie mientras se sonroja- venga se nos hace tarde

Despues de 10 minutos Andrea y Jude llegaron al instituto raimon y en la puerta de entrada eran esperados por Xavier, Mark y silvia

Jude: hola chicos aun no empeso el entrenamiento ¿verdad?

Silvia: no tranquilo os estabamos esperando ati y a Niki, pero al parecer tambien vino Andrea

Xavier: el velo Niki dice algo sucede

Andrea: tranquilo Romeo tu Julieta se olvido de la carpeta con sus dibujos, vendra de camino

Xavier: -rojo- vale yo la espero aqui vosotros podeis ir entrando

Mark: bien entrenamiento alla voy!

Silvia: Mark Ten cuidado o te caeras de nuevo

Mark: tranquila Silvia yo siempre miro por donde voy -tropiesa y se cae- salvo ahora

Andrea: -le susurra a Jude- este es siempre asi

Jude: la mayoria de las veces, pero uno se acostumbra

Andrea: (vaya semana que me espera)

Celia: -aparece derrepente- chicos tenemos un problema

Jude: cual?

Celia: scotty a vuelto hacer una de las suyas pero lo peor es que la broma que le gasto a Kevin fue idea de Caleb

Jude: de Caleb otra vez

Celia: si y ahora se estan peleando Kevin y el, Cami y Nelly no podran pararlos por mucho tiempo

Mark: entonces no hay tiempo que perder los compañeros no deben pelear

Silvia: ten cuidado Mark

* * *

Mientras en la recidencia del Inazuma Japon

Nelly: dejad de pelear es una orden del precidente de la junta escolar

Caleb: mejor callate niña repipi

Axel: no te permito que le hables asi a Nelly

Caleb: yo hablo como quiera pelo pincho

Cami: caleb vasta ya

Caleb:-mira a Cami- ...

Kevin: vaya, vaya el gran Caleb le tiene miedo a Camy, que risa

Caleb: tu a callar

Kevin: y quien me lo ordena tu! No me agas reir ademas tu probocaste todo esto

Scotty: jijijiji, que pasa Kevin no sabes aceptar una broma

Té Kevin Scotty florero una enterar

Jordan: tengamos la fiesta en paz chicos

Nathan: crios parecen

Scotty: y tu mujer

Nathan: ahora si te pasaste ven aqui

Nelly: como Mark no llegue se frien a tortas

Cami: mira es aqui llego Mark

Mark: -molesto- amigos parad, todos somos compañeros venga juguemos al futbol

Hurley: eso troncos, dejad de discutir, vamos Kevin colega no puedes perdonar a Caleb y a Scotty

Kevin: no asta que se disculpen

marc**:** Caleb, Scotty

Los dos: lo sentimos por teñirte los calzones de rosa -se aguantan la risa-

Mark: bien ahora vamos a entrenar

* * *

5 minutos despues en el terreno de juego

Niki: hola que me he perdido

Andrea: nada importante

Niki: estas segura hay algo de tencion en el ambiente

Andrea: es que se pelearon entre ellos

Niki: Informe

Andrea: segun entendi una broma de mal gusto de esos dos -señala a Caleb y a Scotty-

Niki: segun Xavier son los problematicos de el equipo

Andrea: (que interesante)

Silvia: Niki por fin veniste, ven te presentare a las demas gerentes

Niki: ok

Andrea: no me dejes sola

Niki: pues ben o prefieres quedarte con los chicos

Andrea: me voy a arrepentir pero me quedo aqui

Niki: vale, pero se mas amable

Andrea: te prometo nada

* * *

(narrador: Jude)

Me encontraba entrenando en el campo de futbol, todo lo consentrado que podia pero me era imposible, lo unico que hacia era mirar como Andrea hablaba muy animadamente con Caleb, cosa que me puso muy enfadado y creo que ademas habia un aura oscura a mi alrededor por que ninguno de mis compañeros se me acercaba pero eso no me importaba, estaba demaciado pendiente de ellos dos y mentalmente me maldecia por no saber leer los labios, asi que con todo el auto-control del que disponia para no ir y decir le un par de cosas a Caleb, me acerque a ellos y oi el final de su combersacion

Caleb: entonces ¿cuando nos vemos?

Andrea: en el recreo te parece

Caleb: perfecto, bueno me voy a entrenar

Andrea: vale adios y gracias Caleb

Jude: -ve como Caleb se marcha- hola, de que hablabas con Caleb si se puede saber

Andrea: de cosas

Jude: -curioso- que cosas exactamente

Andrea: nada simplemente hablabamos

Jude: -suspira- si tu lo dices

Andrea: -mira como Caleb entrena- sabes Jude ese chico me cae muy bien

Creo que me olvide de respirar cuando oi esas palabras, mi mundo se venia abajo seria posible que Andrea estubiera ... solo de pensarlo ya me dejaba deprimido pero era imposible ademas Caleb estaba saliendo con..., derrepente me doy cuenta de que me he quedado absorto en mis pensamientos y veo como Andrea se me queda mirando

Andrea: hola tierra llando a Jude

Jude: hay lo siento me quede pensando

Andrea: en que

Jude: pues... (rapido inventate algo lo que sea) en los caballitos de mar son criaturas bastante raras

Andrea: -extrañada- vale, bueno sera mejor que vuelvas al entrenamiento

Jude: si sera lo mejor -se va-

El resto del entrenamiento me lo pase mirando a Andrea y luego a Caleb mi cerebro se la paso pensado en explicaciones logicas para la comversacion de ellos y al final solo pude llagar a una conclusion si queria enterarme de que pasaba tendria que espiarlos en el recreo y como me llamo Jude Sharp que me enterare.

* * *

**Niki: aqui termina pero actualizaremos pronto**

**Andy: bueno manden comentarios para que sepamos su opininon del cap**

**Niki: bueno adios y pasen por la historia de Andy **

**Andy: sayonara!**

**Las dos: mata ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Niki: que gente hoy les traemos el cap 6 de Japón aya vamos!**

**Andy: esperemos que les guste y como sabemos que hemos tardado bastante en publicar este cap sera algo mas largo así que esperamos que no mueran del aburrimiento**

**Niki: y ahora Xavier di el Disclaimer**

**Xavier: _Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Andy-Niki es propiedad de Level-5_**

**Andy: por que si Inazuma fuera nuestro la serie nunca acabaría y Inazuma go seria distinto**

**Niki: bueno mejor pasen a leer que sino Andy seguirá con sus quejas interminables **

**Andy: OYE!**

* * *

Capitulo 6: _Una excursión con los Inazuma, ¡quién me mando a venir! _

Mientras tanto, Niki se encontraba con las gerentes del equipo, pero ella no sabia que debía que hacer, se preguntaba si aquí las cosas serían diferentes como en Madrid ella era la gerente jefa del equipo y Madrid a lo mejor tenía unas normas diferentes a las de aquí, lo que tampoco se le salia de la cabeza era Xavier, ella solo pensaba en él y en Andrea y Jude ya que los 4 (porque Andrea aún no tiene muy buenas migas) se llevaban genial.¿Como es que había conseguido novio nada más pisar Japón? En Madrid nunca había tenido uno y el hecho de tenerlo aquí le daba seguridad, tal vez porque era el chico de sus sueños y dibujos o tal vez por lo ocurrido con Mark...

Una vez Nelly la llamo, entro de nuevo en nuestro mundo:

Nelly: Niki

Niki: que, que -desanimada-

Nelly: ¿me ayudas ha poner bien estas cosas?

Niki: en cualquier momento caerán al suelo, así que prefiero recoger y ayudarte a animar a Axel

Nelly: shh -dijo misteriosa- ¿tu ya lo sabes?

Niki: si, a ti te gusta Axel, solo hay que mirarte cuando el esta delante -cojee unas botellas-

Nelly: vale, así que tú también tienes que guardar mi secreto, -roja- a ti también te gusta Xavier, incluso diría que sois novios

Niki:-nerviosa-Emm, recojamos

Y así pasaron el entrenamiento los chicos, luego comenzaron las clase y por fin el esperado recreo donde todos se reunieron para comer (menos Andrea y Caleb que a saber donde andaban)

* * *

(Narrador: Andrea)

A la hora del recreo y tras librarme de comer con los Inazuma me reuní en el aula de 3B con Caleb para hablar de unos asuntos, al llegar a la clase y entrar tuve la sensación de que me observaban pero pensé que no sería nada, así que cerré la puerta y me acerque al chico.

Caleb: llegas tarde

Andrea: intenta tú despistar a los Inazuma

Caleb: créeme ya lo he intentado un par de veces pero se pegan como lapas

Andrea: tú lo has dicho

Caleb: bueno te parece si empezamos

Andrea: cuando quieras

Caleb: bien, había pensado en esto -le enseña a Andrea unas hojas-

Andrea: no es mala idea pero la conozco y no se si con esto bastara

Caleb: deja que piense tengo bastantes ideas en mente

Andrea: yo también pero necesito otra mente retorcida para llevar a acabo el plan

Caleb: ¿yo? Mente retorcida -abraza a Andrea- gracias es lo mas lindo que me han dicho nunca

Andrea: vale.. pero suéltame ya!

Mientras fuera en el pasillo un muy cabreado Jude mira la escena mientras sacaba una libretita de color negro de quien sabe donde y apuntaba el nombre del semi calvo.

Jude: este se va ha enterar -interrumpe en la clase- Caleb apártate de Andrea que tú tienes novia

Los dos: Jude ¿qué haces aquí?

Jude: -muy nervioso y rojo- no soy Jude soy un robot pi po pi po pi -se marcha a toda velocidad-

Andrea: ¿has visto lo mismo que yo?

Caleb: si también lo vi

Andrea: ¿por qué actúan de manera extraña

Caleb: -mira a Andrea- creo que me hago una idea del porque (ja, con que ese aburrido y estirado de Jude se ha enamorado)

Andrea: oye calvete deja de estar en pesca y ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?

Caleb: vale, vale (que genio tiene)

Cuando el recreo acabo cada uno se fue por su lado y las horas siguientes Niki pudo notar que 1º Jude parecía pensativo y evitaba mirar a Andrea y 2º que su amiga tenia un aire de maldad a su alrededor cosa que la puso de los nervios y la hizo ponerse alerta por que había aprendido que cuando Andrea tiene ese aire perverso es mejor mantenerse lejos de ella y sobretodo de las fuentes de agua cosa que había aprendido por las malas.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos días desde que Niki se había unido al club de fútbol y la pobre se vigilaba las espaldas de cualquier cosa desde que había notado el aura maligna de si amiga que seguramente planeaba su venganza por haberla dejado sola, aunque sabia que la cosa no era para tanto y que en unos días el enfado de la pelinegra se pasaría debido a su carácter despistado para algunas (muchas) cosas, ademas pensándolo bien conocía lo suficiente a su amiga para darse cuenta de que siempre usaba el mismo truco para vengarse y con esos pensamientos la chica comenzó a atender a la clase de mate pero solo porque lo que explicaba el profe tenia que ver con las rebaja o eso creía por que solo escullaba "bla bla bla" de la boca del profesor.

Al acabar las clases ese día, Niki seguida de Xavier, Jude y Andrea (esta ultima llevada a la fuerza) fue al club de fútbol debido a que el entrenamiento de ese día se había adelantado porque los entrenadores tenían que comunicarles algo sumamente importante a los chicos así que una vez en el club todos esperaban impacientes a que los entrenadores hablaran todos excepto Andrea que se encontraba algo pensativa y en su mundo.

Andrea: (por que sera, porque no me habla, a caso esta enfadado con migo y si es así porque, por que Jude me evita desde hace 2 días...)

Travis: escullad todos, el entrenador Hillman y yo hemos visto que últimamente os estáis esforzando demasiado y creemos que unas mi ni vacaciones para que despejéis la mente os sentarían bien

Hillman: así que el club de fútbol al completo se ira de excursión por 4 días, en esos días divertiros y descansad

Todos: bien vacaciones, ya era hora!

Travis: a callar! Tenéis que saber que iremos de excursión este viernes así que estaremos de vuelta el martes por la mañana, preparad el equipaje y las cosas indispensables

Axel: y adonde iremos

Hillman: es un secreto pero seguro que os gustara el lugar

Mark: y podremos jugar al fútbol

Travis: si pero no todo el día y eso va por ti Evans

Mark: esta bien (no prometo nada)

Hillman: bien ahora ir a los vestuarios y empezad el calentamiento

Todos los jugadores: si!

Travis: por cierto señorita Aldena como usted no pertenece al club de fútbol no podrá ir a la excursión

Andrea: (genial 4 días sin esos pesados) que lastima pero que se le va hacer

Niki: tranquilo entrenador Travis, Andrea se unirá al equipo

Andrea: que!

Travis: perfecto hablaremos de la prueba de entrada mas tarde pueden irse

Niki: bien gracias -empuja a Andrea fuera de la habitación-

Andrea: que demonios paso mirarte Niki Niki arbusto, ya que le ocurre

Niki: no te oigo estoy en un túnel -empieza a correr-

Andrea: cuando te atrape -la persigue hasta el campo de fútbol-

Niki corrió hasta el campo de fútbol y llamo desesperadamente a Xavier y a Jude que acudieron rápidamente para detener a Andrea que venia corriendo como una bala envuelta en fuego furiosa y con los ojos mas rojos que nunca. Niki, asustada se puso detrás de los chicos que al ver a que velocidad venia Andrea se percataron de que no la podrían pararla así que decidieron pararla de otra forma dejando solo a Jude porque sabían que si el estaba delante Andrea no haría nada a la pobre Niki.

Jude: dejádmelo a mi (aunque no le hablo), te salvare Niki

Niki: eso espero (por que Xavier no me hace caso)

Andrea: -corriendo- (que hace Jude allí, piensa que parare solo porque él se ponga delante) -acelera-

Jude: oh no ha acelerado -cierra lo ojos para sufrir el impacto que al final no lo hubo-

Andrea: -para- ¿que? (porque he parado, algo ha hecho que pare y no entiendo el qué ¿sera Jude?)

Niki: al fin paró pensaba que nos llevaríamos aquí toda la vida

Jude: menos mal ¿pero porque le ibas a pegar?

Andrea: porque le ha dicho al entrenador que yo iba a entrar al equipo para así poder ir a esa excursión ¿para que lo quieres saber por cierto? Has estado estos 2 días sin hablarme después de aquello

Jude: no se ¿ingresaras?

Niki: ¡claro que si! -sonríe-

Andrea: asesina-mirada-nunca

Niki: ESO ya Lo Veremos-risa maligna-

Jude: Emm vaale, yo voy a seguir entrenando -se va-

Xavier: yo también -se va también-

Niki: y yo voy con las demás, chaao -se va-

Andrea: -susurra- aquí están todos como una regadera

Y así se quedó Andrea solo en una de las gradas pensando en porque Jude seguía así de raro y en si debía unirse al club de fútbol sabiendo que la acogerían (sobre todo Mark) con las manos abiertas ya que deseaban que se uniera solo por lo que ocurrió ese día de helados (cuando ocurrió lo del balón y Mark en el suelo desmayado).

* * *

Al llegar el viernes por la mañana los chicos del club de fútbol esperaban en el albergue de Inazuma Japón debido a que aun faltaban por llegar Niki, Andrea y Mark, 10 minutos después por la puerta se presentaron los tres aunque dos de ellos (Andrea y Mark) estaban medio dormidos mientras que Niki estaba que echaba humo.

Niki: sentimos el retraso esta de aquí se quedo dormida, no pude levantar la ni con la música de SHINee a tope **(n/a**: lo que trata de decir Niki es que Andrea es una gran fan de SHINee y al oír una de sus canciones se pone a bailar y a cantar**)**

Andrea: y que esperabas tengo el sueño muy pesado ademas ayer me acosté muy tarde

Niki: por que te la pasaste viendo One piece

Andrea: es que era un maratón

Niki: no es excusa Andrea

Xavier: bueno chicas calmaos

Las 2: tu no te metas Foster

Xavier: tranquilas, tranquilas (no me maten)

Nathan: chicos los entrenadores nos esperan

Axel: venga que ya tenemos que irnos

Silvia: y Mark donde esta

Celia: el capitán se ha dormido

Silvia: anda es verdad -mira como Mark duerme de pie ajeno a todo lo que pasa-

Nelly: ¿y quien lo despierta ahora?

Caleb: yo me encargo -saca un balón de quien sabe donde y lo explota-

Marcos: tu ve un sueño muy raro soñe que alguien pinchava un balon de futbol -mira a Caleb y ve el balon explotado- no, porque porque -llora a lo anime-

Silvia: venga Mark que nos vamos ya

* * *

Cuando los chicos llegaron al campo de fútbol vieron como la caravana relámpago les esperaba y como de ella bajaban dos chicas muy conocidas para el equipo de fútbol.

Darren: chicos miren si son Sue y Tori

Tori: he chicos que alegría volverlos a ver

Sue: cariñin cuanto te extrañe -corre asta donde esta Erik y lo abraza-

Erik: Sue... no puedo respirar -se suelta de ella-

Sue: oh cariñin que contenta estoy de verte

Erik: observar, casi me mata a su abrazo

Silvia: bueno y que hacen aquí chicas

Tori: el entrenador Hillman nos aviso que se iban de excursión y nos invito a ir con ustedes

Sue: por que hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos ademas de que necesitaban una guía turística

Nelly: guía turística

Sue: ya lo verán pero ahora suban a la caravana

Todos: si!

De uno en uno iban entrando los miembros del raimon y como los asientos eran de dos, todos iban sentándose por parejas como por ejemplo: Mark y Silvia, Axel y Nelly, Caleb y Cami, Shawn y Celia, Erik y Sue, Xavier y Niki. Mientras los demás se sentaban y charlaban sobre la excursión, Andrea que acababa de entrar en la caravana vio algo que la dejo totalmente sorprendida y mientras veía como Jude y Tori, hablaban animadamente sentía como un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de su corazón pero al no saber que era esa sensación decidió ignorarla y paso de largo mientras que por un segundo su mirada y la de Jude se encontraron y sin darse cuenta le hecho la mirada mas fría que pudo a Jude y a Tori pero al parecer la chica del gorro no se entero aunque si el de gafas pero no vio frialdad en los ojos de la pelinegra sino tristeza y dolor.

Tori: Jude te pasa algo te as puesto muy serio derrepente

Jude: no es nada, mira hay esta Harly

Tori: cierto, Harly aquí estamos

Harly: hola chicos

Tori: ¿encontraste tus gafas de buceo?

Harly: si estaban debajo de la cama

Jude: te lo dije

Harly: vale tenias razón, por cierto gracias por cuidarme el sitio mientras no estaba

Jude: -se levanta del asiento- no hay de que, bueno mejor me voy y los dejo solos

Tori: hay un sitio libre aquí detrás

Harly: déjalo Tori, Jude ya tiene en mente donde sentarse o mejor dicho con quien sentarse ¿verdad?

Jude: tu lo has dicho -se va-

Tori: entender nada

Harly: tranquila yo te lo explico -se sienta-

(Mientras tanto con Andrea)

Andrea: (quien me manda a venir ahora estoy rodeada de Inazumas y como no Niki ha vuelto a dejarme solo si es que tengo una suerte...)

Jude: ¿te importa si me siento con ti go Andrea?

Andrea: pensé que estabas con esa chica del gorro, Jude

Jude: en realidad le guardaba el sitio a Harly -se sienta al lado de Andrea- no me digas que te pusiste celosa

Andrea: celosa yo, no me hagas reír Sharp, ademas pensé que no me hablabas ¿por que ahora si?

Jude: porque he estado pensando y he comprendido que fui muy infantil al comportarme así cuando el otro día os vi a Caleb y a ti abrazaros

Andrea: y ¿por eso no me hablabas? ¿Por lo que hiciste?

Jude: si, pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo y por eso te evitaba, ademas no quería que supieras que me había molestado mucho que Caleb te abrazara

Andrea: y ¿por que te molestaste?

Jude: -se pone rojo- bueno... porque yo... esto...

Andrea: si ...

Jude: Yo me molesto porque ... Andrea ...

Travis: chicos callaos y prestar atención

Jude: (salvado por el entrenador)

Andrea: (que quiso decirme y ¿por que se puso así?, no comprendo nada!)

Travis: he dicho que a callar, bien en esta excursión espero que os comportéis y ni seos ocurra hacer una de las vuestras, eso va por ti Evans

Mark: y yo que he hecho ahora

Travis: Bueno que nos dirigimos a Osaka entendido

Shawn: eso explica la visita de Tori y Sue

Sue: pues si, como vais a Osaka me encargare de que paséis una súper vacaciones

Tori: ademas nos quedaremos en un hotel de 5 estrellas que mi padre a reservado para el equipo

Hillman: bien como ya esta dicho todo, ya podemos ponernos en camino para Osaka

Todos: si!

* * *

**Andy: que les aparecido muy largo, muy corto sus opiniones son mas que bienvenidas gente**

**Niki: así que ya saben mande unos cuando todos comentarios y si tienen algunas ideas para este fic también mándenlas**

**Andy: bueno y ahora unas preguntas, Niki las preguntas**

**Niki: por que yo**

**Andy: por que yo estoy muy ocupada escullando a los chicos de SHINee -se pone unos cascos-**

**Niki: si seras... no seas vaga y ayúdame**

**Andy: vaalee jefe, ¿con quien crees que sale Caleb?**

**Niki: ¿que planea Andrea con Caleb?**

**Andy: ¿por que Andrea sintió que le dolía el corazón al ver a Jude y a Tori juntos?**

**Niki: y por ultimo ¿que lugares deberían visitar los chicos en Osaka?**

**Andy: esperamos que les allá gustado y publicaremos lo antes posible **

**Niki: sayonara Minna!**


End file.
